


The D-Day

by PyroFlamingo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Overwatch Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroFlamingo/pseuds/PyroFlamingo
Summary: Today is an important day. It's Mei's birthday. Everyone knows it, except... Junkrat.





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand here we go! My first fanfic about Overwatch... And especially Meihem. I know it's really short, but it's only a beginning ^^ If you have advice to give me, go ahead, it will be appreciated. Thanks to Aly, who helped me to correct my mistakes, and bonne lecture!

"Fawkes."

Junkrat opened an eye. Zarya was here, just beside his bed, her big hand shaking him carelessly. 

"What’s happening? What time is it? " he grumbled.

Zarya crossed his bedroom, accompanied by the loud « stomp-stomp » of her steps. She pulled the curtains, and the sunlight invaded the whole messy room. Jamison was now completely awake, and tried to get up. He put on his prosthetics, and stretched with a yawn. He already had his dirty shorts, as usual, and his sheets were full of soots. The russian woman, patiently waiting near the door, said:

"Remember what today is?"

A big silence.

"Nope" he finally answered, walking out his bedroom. Zarya was desperate. This filthy rat didn’t even remind THE day! 

"Jamison Fawkes." Junkrat stopped and looked at her, disconcerted. "It’s Mei’s birthday. "  
It took 10 seconds to Junket to analyzed the sentence. 

"SHIT!" he literally jumped, and began to run towards his garage, while cursing his bad memory. He was probably about to make a last-minute present for his Snowflake. Zarya sighed. 

"I wonder why Mei choosed this man among all the other." 

 

As Zarya was walking to the common area, she saw Mei walking in her direction, drinking a cup of coffee. 

"Hello Mei! You seem a little bit… tired."  
In fact, the small scientist was looking exactly like a panda, with dark circles under her eyes and a pale face. Since she had begun to be friend with Mei, Aleksandra had noticed that she was working was too much.  
They went together to the canteen. It was almost noon, and the lunch had to be prepared. Today, it was Tracer and Zarya’s turn.  
Mei yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I didn’t sleep much, last night. I was trying to finish a boring study that I’m working on…"

"Really? It’s-no! Don’t go in the…" Tried to warn Zarya as Mei was pushing the door of the kitchen.  
Mercy, Tracer, Reinhardt, and Soldier 76 were there, and a big cake was posed on the center of a table. Reinhardt tried to hide the cake behind him, but it was to late.  
"You knew about my birthday?!" said Mei, stunned.  
"It was suppose to be a surprise, but… Happy birthday to you, love!" shouted Lena in response.  
"Yeah.." grumbled Zarya. "everyone knew, except…"

But she couldn’t finish her sentence. A deafening noise thundered in the distance, and the walls nearly trembled.  
Mercy and Tracer rushed to remove the cake of the table, which oscillated dangerously.  
Soldier 76, Zarya, Reinhardt and Mei went out of the kitchen to localize the origin of the accident. If it was an accident.

"There!" exclaimed Jack, showing through a window a cloud of smoke escaping from another building.  
"B-but… this way it’s…" muttered Mei, truly panicked.  
"It’s the garage of Fawkes." whispered Aleksandra.


	2. Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the chapter two is here! I hope you'll enjoy it, even if it's not very long. A lot of thanks to Aly and Tam ^^  
> Bonne lecture!

Mei’s heart was racing at a high speed. She was running faster than ever before towards the workshop of the Junkers, Zarya at her side, Reinhardt in front them and Mercy flying after them like a bird in a hurry. Tracer was only a blue point moving in the distance.   
Soldier 76 was already searching for Winston, to alert him in case this attack should turn out to be Talon’s doing.

The closer the team came to it, the more they could see the flames, slowly emerging from the broken windows of the workshop. 

“Oh my God”, said Zarya, her eyes widening. “I hope Mako wasn’t in there with Fawkes.”

“Mako?” asked Mei rather surprised. “You call him by his real name?”  
“That’s not important for now”, she replied in a haste, her cheeks becoming as rose as her hair. 

Lena, who had opened the front door and tried her best to see something trough the black smoke coming towards her, found herself pushed aside by brute force only a few seconds later.

Roadhog rushed out of the furnace covered by dirt and sweat, protected by his mask. However, he was carrying something precious outside in his arms.   
Even though precious thing lost blood and was unconscious, everyone let out a sigh of relief - everyone except for Mei. At least it wasn’t Talon.

“Put him in a safe area, help is arriving!” they heard Mercy yelling from further away in the sky. 

Roadhog nodded and the whole group did as they were told as fast as they could.  
Jamison rested in Mako’s arms, quiet and immobile for the first time in years. His prosthetics were damaged, his orange arm missing fingers and his peg leg all twisted.   
Mei felt her heart skip a beat when she saw how much blood escaped his body.  
Her shock paralyzed her, until she finally could build up the courage to ask Roadhog about what happened.

“He arrived 15 minutes ago, searching for something”, the giant mumbled beneath his mask. “Dunno why, but he panicked quite a bit. Ended up dropping a bomb - a big one”, Roadhog explained it to her, spreading the fingers on both of his hands far apart from one another, like bits and pieces flowing into all possible directions in an explosion. 

“Oh my gosh!” Mei gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. “Do...do you think he’s still alive?” stammered Mei, bitting her nails.

“His heart is still beating”, Tracer added, after she had convinced herself of it, “So I think it’s a yes!” 

She gave Mei an awkward smile. As always, Lena tried to make things better, even under the worst conditions.

Alexandra took a minute to observe Mei. She’d always pretend to not care about Junkrat. He was dirty, noisy and rude.   
The first time Mei saw him, she felt disgusted - just like everyone else.   
But at this moment, she only cared for his well-being.

Zarya knew Jamison was in love with Mei, but she never believed that his feelings could be requited. Perhaps, Mei was afraid of her sentiments, of the look of the people on her, once they figured it out…and it was understandable.  
After all, Zarya was in the same difficult situation in regards to Mako. 

« What? A proud woman like her with a junker like him? Ridiculous. »   
The fear of them « not being with the good man », which would be reason enough to look down upon them for many others, imprisoned the truth. 

 

Finally, Mercy landed near them, followed by one of her special medical robots. She certainly did look like an angel falling from the sky, her halo shining like the sun.

“Okay, put him on the gurney, I’m taking him to my clinic”, she explained. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.”

With that being said, Mercy left as quickly as she had arrived.

“All we can do now is wait”, sighed Reinhardt and patted Mei’s shoulder.

« Even the old man guessed her feelings», thought Zarya.

“I said it to him multiple times”, growled Roadhog, barely containing his anger. “This is too dangerous for someone like him.”

Mei was worried to see Mako this furious.

“If this stupid rat dies, I’m leaving Overwatch”, he decided, taking his leave, while the rest of the team followed him. 

 

Later, at dinner, Mei was still busy struggling against her worries. She couldn’t focus on any conversation and was unable to stop biting her nails.   
They had taken care of the situation, but Junkrat still underwent surgery.

All of a sudden, she clearly heard Symmetra speak to Hanzo, five chairs down her left: “…Thankfully, there was only Junkrat in the workshop. It wouldn’t have been a big loss for Overwatch, nor the balance of the world, had he not survived.” 

Trying to not let her growing rage get the best of her, Mei clenched her teeth - and yet she wondered: « I would have said exactly the same thing a few months ago . So...what’s different now? Did I change? » 

Troubled, she left the table and locked herself in her room. She needed to see Jamison and to come to terms with her feelings. 

It was then, when she heard her phone ring.

“Mei? You need to come to the clinic right now.” she could hear Angela’s voice through the phone. “There’s a problem with Junkrat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the Symmerat shippers x))

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... :3


End file.
